


Dominion - Nyx's diary

by TheLaziestOrc



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestOrc/pseuds/TheLaziestOrc
Summary: Just a kind of "adventure log", where I record my Fallout 4 play sessions through the view of my character Nyx. She can be pretty foul mouthed, but other than that, there shouldn't be anything too rough.In case you're interested, I'm playing on survival mode with mods(the mods are mainly to make survival mode more difficult and add a little more realism)





	Dominion - Nyx's diary

Day 10.23.2287  
Finally found something to write my journals in again. After that gutless queef Wes stabbed me in the back and left me for dead(I still can't believe that shit-eater sold out the squad to the BoBS), some raiders found me and stole everything I had. Thankfully they thought I'd already kicked it, otherwise I would've been too weak at the time to fight 'em. I didn't care about most of the junk they took, but they took Boneyard too, and there's no way I'm lettin 'em get away with that. Tracked them to a place just outside of a ruin I think is called "Natick".

 

Day 10.25.2287  
HELLS YES! Got my Boneyard back! Dumbass fuckin raiders. Why do they always gotta hang out in such large goddamn swarms?

 

Day 11.1.2287  
Why the fuck are there SO.MANY.DAMN.DEATHCLAWS in this fuckin town!? I was thinking about setting up a basecamp here before setting out to Boston main, but I'd rather not wake up to a deathclaw's asshole givin me the stink eye...

 

Day 11.3.2287  
Found a decent place to set up camp near Natick. Up on an old piece of overpass. Made a simple shelter and some fortifications. While scavving in town I also got lucky and found an old pip-boy, it's kinda busted, but usable. While checking the radio I heard of a place called Goodneighbor and of another called Diamond City. Decided to check out Goodneighbor first. Picked up a few supplies but the best part was that the old subway system is running so getting back to Natick was super easy. On the way back to camp I ran across some weirdo just sittin in the middle of the woods askin for handouts. No way did I feel like gettin jumped, so I snapped the fucker and headed on home.

 

Day 11.5.2287  
Did some more shopping in Goodneighbor today. Man, I like this town. Bunch of characters, rough around the edges, but not too rough, you know? Traded in that shit 10mm for a good ol' Glock. Feels good to have one at my side again. Oh! and that KLEO robot had some incendiary tracer rounds too! (just .38, but I'll make due for now) There's another(of course) raider camp inside Natick, so I think I'll try these babies out there today...

Holy shit! PA AND a missile launcher!?? How in the hell did four junkies manage to get a hold of that kind of ordinance!? I'm just glad I decided to hit them at night or things could've gone sideways REAL quick.

 

Day 11.6.2287  
Last night while I was sitting on my porch after dinner, I noticed a light on the overpass a couple of klicks off. Might be worth checking out today.

Fuck. Gunners. From what I could see it's a fairly secure FOB too. Their position on the overpass intersection is heavily fortified and all of them are well armed. They're much too close to my outpost for me to let them be, but I just don't have the equipment to pull off an assault. Now I know where those raiders got that ordinance though, the Gunners must've thrown them some scraps for some odd jobs or something. With all the Power Armor I've seen in the Commonwealth so far, there has got to be some APARs somewhere around here. I'm definitely going to need one, plus some goddamn body armor. I feel fuckin nekid out here.

 

Day 11.9.2287  
Thank god, I managed to get some body armor finally. I was scouting up north and I found another Gunner camp. On a highway of course(you can't throw a fuckin rock in the air around here without hittin a goddamn Gunner, da fuck?) Killed the guard at the elevator and sent his corpse up with a bunch of mines(need to make some more). Should've seen the fuckers trying get out of the way once they saw my little "gift" as the elevator reached the top. Shiiiiiiiit, a couple of 'em even swan dived off TOP of the goddamn overpass in panic. HA! Scraped the guts off the armor and it was good as new.

 

Day 11.11.2287  
Visited a place called Diamond City today. Did some trading and got a haircut(holy shit my hair was long!). Appearantly it's the largest settlement around, but I honestly don't see how they've made it so far. Everyone there is just a bunch of squishies. Whatever, I made a few caps off the losers.

Fuck YEAH! After my visit to DC, I stopped by KLEO's in Goodneighbor and do you know what that gorgeous tin can had? A fuckin PTRS! Now I can clean out that overpass FOB near my outpost(hopefully).

 

Day 11.14.2287  
TWO fuckIN DAYS. Took me two goddamn days to take down that place. I would've wrote yesterday, but I was just too fuckin exhausted. Burned through most of my ammo and almost all of my explosives(did I mention I hate mutha-fukin power armor??). Got some decent loot though, and some peace of mind knowing those ass faces won't be sittin on my doorstep. And, as a bonus, I found out an interesting piece of info. One of the Conscripts I killed was a runner who had been dispatched from another outpost called Hub City Autowreckers. If that place was as big as this overpass base, it could be worth checking out.

 

Day 11.16.2287  
As I was flippin through the radio stations today, I heard a distress message. By the time I made it to the location however, everybody was already dead except for one robot. It calls itself "Ada" and it seems pretty intelligent. Looks like Ada's group was killed by a bunch of bots that had been programmed by some freak calling themselves "the Mechanist". Ada asked for my help tracking down the weirdo, so I figured, what the hell, sure. Bots usually have pretty good scrap on 'em, so it could be a fairly profitable job.

 

Day 11.23.2287  
Been a little while since I've been able to write in the journal. I've just been too busy runnin all over the fuckin place for Ada. I took her with me for the first couple runs, but now I know why my old squad never had an assaultron, those damn things are loud as fuck! AND they go chargin off as soon as they locate a hostile, like seriously, calm your shiny tin tits, damn. Ah well... anyways, recently we got some access codes or something from this robobisch named Jezebel(she's actually not that bad, my kinda girl), so we should be knockin on the Mechanist's door pretty soon.

 

Day 11.27.2287  
Brotherhood of Bull-Shit mutherfukers. What the fuck are they doing in Boston? Goddamn it I'm so fucking tired. So fucking tired of always running. Legion, Enclave, BoS, Gunners, it's always some son of a bitch. No more. No. Fucking. More. I'll kill 'em all. I don't care if I gotta nuke the whole Commonwealth. I don't care if it fuckin kills me. I'm wiping them all out.  Every last fuckin one.  

I've moved camp to just outside the old airport that the BoBs have set up shop in. Hub City isn't too far from here, so I'll do some recon on the Gunners there as well. If I'm gonna do this though, I'm gonna a shitload of caps...and if there's on thing that has always sold well no matter where I'm at, it's pure water. I'm gonna hafta find a place to set up some purification. Sorry Ada, you're gonna need to wait awhile, I've got work to do...

 

Day 11.29.2287  
So I was heading back towards Natick today in order to pick up some supplies I'd left there and I ran across an old bank. I figured "What the fuck, might as well check it out, could be some odds and ends left in there". What's the first thing that I see when I go in? Looks like a couple of chuckle fucks tried to rob the place back around the time the bombs fell(nice ta know humans haven't changed in since then), but the fuckin asshats got in a shootout with a police bot and shot the place to hell. One of 'em must've had a frag too because it looked like somebody dropped the Betty. Other than that little piece of theater, it seemed as if the place was pretty damn dry for loot. Until I got to the vault that is. HooooLeeeeeFuuuk! Two hundred goddamn years and not one fucker thought to try and break in here?? It's a couple blocks from Diamond City for christsack! To be fair though, that door puts some of Vault-Tec's constructions to shame, and the terminal that locked it had a fuckin stupid ridiculous program that took me FOREVER to hack. The loot inside was fucking worth it though, damned good haul.

 

Day 11.31.2287  
Natick was quite the hike from the airport, so I figured I'll stay close to home today and just do some recon on the BoBs, plus I've gotta do a little maintenance on my kit.

Fuck, those bastards are dug in deep. That old airport has been outfitted and armored up like a muthafuka. And their goddamn patrols just keep bringing in more supplies and scrap. The longer I leave the BoBs to their own devices, the stronger they're gonna get. I'm gonna hafta figure out something soon. Shit though, even if I do figure a way to wipe out the ground base, I don't have any way to get up to the airship.  I'll just have to take out their patrols when I have the chance, until I can figure something out.

 

Day 12.3.2287  
Weeeeeell, I was just gonna recon Hub City, but when I got there it looked like a pretty small outpost, so I decided to take it out.  FUCK.  It was like kicking a fire ant hill.  After I snapped the first guard over the main entrance they came rollin out like shit from a busted sewer main, thankfully I was heavily concealed and far off just in case.  So I waited until nightfall and mined the shit outta the front of that fucker, those bastards didn't stand a chance on my second pass.  Of course, it wasn't until I'd nearly cleared the main junkyard that I realized that the overpass next door was actually part of the base!  And maaaaan, those fuckers were packing some HEAVY ord.  I nearly shit myself when I heard the first fat man come screamin in.  After blowin ALL my 20mm on the overpass(vulcan ammo is so hard to find and it's such a pain to make, ughhhhh T_T), who did I find at the top? Major "where's my teddy" Brenden and Lt "bombsaway" Bridget(though it looked like they'd both got promotions since I'd seen 'em last, Lt Colonel and Captain respectively).  It looked like the base had been set up as an observation post for a couple different raider factions and a nearby functional cannery(might see if I can do some trading there if I run low on food).  Unfortunately there wasn't any info on other Gunner bases, but it did look like Cpt Bridget had been trying to get reinforcements from Brenden.  To dispatch a captain as a runner means things must've been pretty fucked where her squad was operating...I may have to check out that HalluciGen place.

 

Day 12.4.2287  
Spent today trading in Diamond City and also putting the finishing touches on my water purification plant near there. Met a funny lil gun trader outside the city, named "Cricket". While they sure as fuck don't look the same, Cricket's enthusiasm for her wares got me thinking about Larue again. I don't wanna write anymore right now.

 

Day 12.5.2287  
Feelin a bit better today. I'm thinking of checking out that HalluciGen building this afternoon. Oh! and holy shit! There was some fucking weird ass storm yesterday. At first I thought it was just a normal rad storm, but whenever there would be a thunder clap, time.would.fucking.FREEZE! Like I was OD'in on hyperjet or something. Thing is, that fuckin storm actually saved my life, 'cause I ran across a group of muties, that were all packin mutha fukin rpgs, like what tha fuk?? Thankfully one of the jetclaps(I guess that's what you'd call 'em?) struck right before they saw me, so I emptied nearly two full clips into 'em before they knew what was goin on. Still, I could go awhile without one of those storms anytime soon, they creep the hell outta me.

 

Day 12.6.2287  
Soooo, HalluciGen was a clusterfuck. Not only did these dumbass doorknob-fuckers release all the toxic gas in the facility, but none of them thought to bring gasmasks? On a mission to specifically collect military grade chemical weapons? What the fuck?? Frankly, that fuckin squad deserved to be wiped out. Unfortunately, I'm no closer to finding the location of any more Gunner bases. Perhaps if I can find the buyer for these canisters, they can give me some info.


End file.
